Don't Blink on Tuesdays
by maggalina
Summary: Secret Messages from the future past and reputing days? It isn't Supernatural or Doctor Who just some magical curses in Egypt! (Not actually in progress just won't let me click complete)


Bill Weasley opened his eyes slowly as the sun streamed in from the hole in the pyramid he had just been investigating. It was rumored to have some kind of curse on it but the nature was unknown. Considering the hole it looked like they had activated a booby trap, great. Last time he and his partner, Akila, had blown up a pyramid there had been a month's worth of paperwork. With a groan he sat up and looked around for his partner. He saw her standing and muttering in Arabic, occasionally picking up some of what she was saying, Akila blamed him and British television for what happened.

"Good morning to you too," Bill said as he started walking towards her.

"Good morning? Really, William? That is what you want to say to me right now? Do you have any idea where we are?"

"Yes, yes. I promise I will handle the paperwork for this one. It could have been worse, we've blown up pyramids before."

"Blown up pyramids? What?" Akila paused clearly confused which only made Bill worried. If that wasn't what she was upset about what could be worse?

"That is what you think happened? William, if we blew up another pyramid where is all the rubble? This pyramid has a hole in it because it hasn't finished being built yet. We are thousands of years in the past! There isn't any paperwork to fill out because there isn't even Gringotts yet. Hell, there isn't even the Statute of Secrecy yet! You activated the curse and now we are stuck in a real version of that British TV show. The one about the doctor. Except we are stranded with no way back. I told you not to touch that hieroglyphic but no Mr. 'I know what I'm doing' has to go and screw everything up!"

The longer she spoke the louder and more like his mother get voice became. By the time she finished talking it reminded him of the Howler his mother had sent him when he had trapped a Slytherin in an unplotable cupboard at Hogwarts.

"You mean we are trapped 5000 years in the past!"

"No. This is a modern pyramid we are only about 4999 years in the past. And now that I know the nature of this curse, I'd make the assumption that the curse was placed to send intruders back to a place where they could easily be killed. That must likely means that those super powerful wards that we spent months carefully taking down so we could get in and now keeping us in. You put us in a cage!" The sarcasm that had been dripping from her voice as she began was soon replaced with the fiery anger that everyone around the office knew as she continued to lecture Bill about his irresponsibility.

The lecture continued as they usually did when Bill got them stuck in stupid situations like this one. And as usual Bill soon tuned Akila out and instead focused on finding them a way out of the situation. There was no way they could take down all the wards again before anyone realized that they were trapped and even if they could they would die from dehydration and starvation. It was possible that they could just wait and attempt to overpower their captors but currently very little was known about ancient Egyptian magic and so very little counter curses were known making it very hard to duel.

So escaping was not an option nor was waiting. No matter how hard he thought he couldn't come up with a solution and the situation they were stuck and made that very scary. If only he had never…

"Akila! I know how to get us home!"

"William Weasley, have been listening to a single word I've said?"

"Yah, yah. Very disappointed, no clue how I ever got this job. Same old same old. But I know how to get us home! You know that trap that was right…about…here." Bill said as he poked the ground with his foot looking for the ground to give way revealing the newly discovered–at least in their time period—secret hiding place for a still unopened chest that they believed had not been touched since it had been buried.

"We can leave a message on the chest for us to find in the future so I know not to touch the hieroglyph!"

"Wow! Well aren't you Mr. Brilliant? Y'know if you had actually been listening to me talking you would have known that we did leave ourselves a message on that chest and I had just discovered it and was trying to tell you not to touch it when, you'll _never_ guess what happened next, you touched it. Got any other brilliant plans?"

"Well that just means we've been here before so we can figure this out. We are the first people to enter this pyramid since it was sealed right? And all the enchantments are already on this room so no one will risk getting stuck in here. Plus anyone who did get stuck would be in here with us now! Now we can't be obvious, just to be precautionary but maybe we can encrypt a message into the wards so we are warned about the curse before I touch it again!"

"I suppose we can try that. If that doesn't work I will send a message to myself to get a new partner."

* * *

Bill Weasley opened his eyes slowly as the sun streamed in from a hole in a pyramid he had been investigating. He tried to remember what he did to blow up another pyramid. He remembered his partner, Akila,-who was currently across the chamber muttering to herself in Arabic about British television shows- warning him about being careful around the walls as the wards had suggested some sort of repeating time curse but Gringotts was more concerned with treasure than understanding encrypted messages that had faded over time. Something about this was giving him an odd sense of Déjà vu.

"You first year! You absolute idiot! We have been here before! I told you not to touch anything! I finally managed to decipher the message in the wards. It was from us. Probably within the hour."

"That's not possible! Those wards have been in place for millenniums! How would we leave a message in the future that we found in the past just by blowing up a pyramid? Did a piece of rubble hit your head?"

"We didn't blow up a pyramid this time and where do see any rubble? These wards have probably been in place a few days. We left ourselves a message telling us to not touch that hieroglyphic because we ended up here. About 4999 or so in the past."

"Well then let's just leave a message in a different place."

"We've done this at least five times by my future past self's estimation."

"So we can't leave a message anywhere in here or we don't find it until it is too late. I think I have an idea! There is no Ministry to yell at us and regulate us right? And the portkey is only about a thousand years old right? So while there are anti-apparation wards there are no wards against portkeys. So we create a portkey to one of our old sites leave a message for ourselves there in clear handwriting that has a charm on it to keeping it legible."

"You actually had a good idea for once, William! And the best part about that is it means it never happened so no paperwork!"

"Portus!"

* * *

"Akila, be careful of the walls. Remember that message we found in King Neferigiti's tomb? We need to identify that symbol and put a ward around it and a time charm so as soon as we don't touch it and time resets we won't be able to touch it."

"You said that last time."


End file.
